Summer Ends, Love Blossoms
by showtunediva
Summary: Will Dana and Nate's relationship blossom after the summer ends? Read on to find out!


**Summer Ends, Romance Blossoms**

A Camp Rock Fan Fiction

Notes: Finally! The break I needed from writing Fan Fiction based on Annie. I saw my middle school theatre club's performance of **Camp Rock The Musical **on Saturday which was quite enjoyable. This was inspired by the ending scene. I am hoping to add more on to this so please review! Disney owns rights to Camp Rock characters.

Once the votes were read for the talent contest the campers from Camp Rock headed back to camp feeling dejected. Even though they had given it their all for their performance it had not been enough to wow the national television audience.

"Hey Nate, wait up!" Nate Gray turned around to see Dana Turner following him and slowed down to wait for her to catch up.

"Good job out there." Dana said.

"I'm glad you think so, kind of wish the rest of the audience felt that way too." Nate grumbled.

"Want to know a secret?" Dana said.

"Sure, what?" Nate looked intrigued.

"I totally was going to vote for you guys, I was kind of forced to vote for Camp Star though out of loyalty to my mom."

"Really?! Aw Gee, thanks Dana. I really wish you'd done that." Nate grinned at her.

" I really wish things hadn't been so crazy this week wit h the compettion so we could have gotten the chance to know each other a little bit better." Dana says

"Well, just because summer's over doesn't mean we can't still stay in touch." Nate said

Dana smiled. "I'd really like that." She said

Nate dug into his back pack and pulled out a pen and paper and scribbled down his address.

"Here's my home address. Connect 3 is going on tour starting in January so we'll only be home until late December. Maybe you can come to one of our shows?"

"I'd really like that." Dana said. She took out a note book and wrote her address down on a piece of paper. They exchanged papers.

Nate gave Dana a hug. "It was great to meet you this summer. I hope to see you at one of our shows."

"I'll be there with bells on . See you around Nate."

Nate smiled. He was glad to have met someone like Dana. She definitely seemed more down to earth and much less of a diva then her rock star mom.

The next day was the last day of camp. Mitchie felt herself being nudged at 5:15 am. Shane was smiling down at her.

"How about that canoe ride now?" he asked

"It's so early." Mitchie mumbled.

"We'll watch the sunrise." Shane said still grinning.

Mitchie got out of bed and pulled on a sweat suit and a windbreaker. The two walked out to the boat dock. She was still groggy with sleep as she stepped into the canoe.

Shane couldn't help but notice she also looked forlorn and a bit sad.

"What's on your mind?"

Mitchie sighed. "I just wish things didn't have to end this way. We were just as good as Camp Star if not slightly better. Camp Rock shouldn't have to close just because we lost a talent contest on national TV."

"Wanna know a secret?" Shane said.

Mitchie nodded.

"My brother said that Dana was talking to him back stage afterwards and that the voting was completely rigged. I bet there were people in that audience who would have definitely voted for us but they were somehow swayed to vote for Camp Star."

Mitchie's jaw dropped.

"That's awful! We definitely should have won if that's the case. Do you think Brown knows about this?"

"If she doesn't already then I'm sure she will soon."

"It's too bad it's too late to challenge them to a rematch… then things would be fair!"

"What's going to happen next summer?" Shane asked

Mitchie shrugged. "Hopefully Brown is able to hire new counselors. If she's not able to find replacements then I'm not sure what will happen. I would hate to see our campers go over to Camp Star. That would be a success that's way too easy for Alexa Turner."

The sun rose over the mountains and Shane reached over and kissed Mitchie on the cheek.

"Don't cry because it's over.. smile because it happened." He whispered

"I love you." Mitchie whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
